Utility usage may be monitored using devices such as meters. For example, different meters may be configured to detect usages of different types of utilities such as electricity, water, and gas. While homeowners and business proprietors may occasionally check on the readings on their utility usage meters, one may not be able to readily discern whether utility usage at any point in time is unusual and potentially indicative of unauthorized use such as theft by a third party.